El pleito de la verdad
by Sakurith
Summary: una mini historia que escribi, Zim y Dib se pelean pero sin embargo...ZADR


Las asociación de alumnos an puesto una campaña asera de un acto psicologico para demostrar por medio de palabras los sentimientos de adentro, uan cosa realmente rara a decir verdad pero sin embargo…

**Esta historia esta cortita, la escribí entre clases o cuando mi amiga reyna no la veía en el Messenger D: **

**Sip, sigo con el trauma del ZADR XD, Cada día me gusta mas y mas y mass¡¡ en verdad esto a sido una de las cosas que mas me traumado por completo jeje, bueno menor dejo de Bla bla bla y lean la historia y sip seguiré escribiendo y terminar los fics pendientes que tengo D: Buaa¡¡**

Las asociación de alumnos han puesto una campaña acerca de un acto psicológico para demostrar por medio de palabras los sentimientos de adentro, una cosa realmente rara a decir verdad pero sin embargo….-la señorita bitters observa a dib quien al parecer se encontraba dibujando en su cuaderno, se acerca a el..

Dib¡¡ ¿Por qué no pones atención a mi clase?¡ .- contesto la señorita bitters acercándose al pupitre de dib..

¿Qué cosa?¡ .-dib no había notado la presencia de la maestra y este se levanta tirando el dibujo al suelo la cual la señorita bitters ve el dibujo y lo levanta..

Con que dibujando en mi clase verdad¡¡ .- contesto amenazante

No esque..yo..este…-dib intento inventarse una excusa pero sin embargo solo lograba trabarse con sus palabras, asta que zim decidió aprovechar el momento y burlarse de el.

Deberías poner mas atención en clase dib¡¡ Tonto humanooo¡¡ .-zim miraba de reojo a dib en señal de burla.

No te metas en esto zim¡¡ .-contesto dib defendiéndose

yo no me estoy metiendo, solo era una simple opinión de un humano normal como yo.- contesto zim

Jah¡¡ ¿un humano? Tu eres un exterrestre zim¡¡ un horroroso alíen¡¡

¿a quien llamas horroroso cabezón?¡ yo soy un humano normal¡¡

No eres un humano normal i lo sabes¡¡ EXTATERRESTREEE¡¡

!!BASTA¡¡ .- la señorita bitters grita enojada.- ya fue suficiente¡¡, pasen ustedes don enfrente serán las primeras victimas para esa cosa psicológica¡¡

¡!PEROO¡¡ .-contestaron zim y dib al mismo tiempo

¡!SIN PEROS¡¡ PASEN AHORA¡¡.- grito enojada la señorita bitters

Ambos al asustarse por el grito se pararon del pupitre asta llegar al frente de la clase

Ahora? .- contesto dib

Quiero que se miren a los ojos, y que en este momento digan todo lo que les molesta y les desagrada de uno al otro, y si ahí una razón buena que sientas uno al otro, adelante .- la señorita bitters les da señales de que prosigan, zim y dib se miran fijamente decididos a hablar..

Sabes cual es tu problema zim¡¡ que eres un tonto alienígena que quiere destruir mi planeta¡¡ y por supuesto que yo no permitiré que tu te metas con los humanos zim¡¡

yo no soy un alienígena dib¡¡ deja de una vez decir eso¡¡, con tu mayor información tu eres el que siempre me esta fastidiando eh interfiriendo en mis planes malvados¡¡

Tu sabes a la perfección que eres un alienígena¡¡ lo que pasa esque tu tienes miedo a que te descubran y que tu invasión sea interferida¡¡ y es totalmente obvio que yo interfiera en tus planes zim ¿Qué quieres que deje que destruyas todo?¡ estas equivocado¡¡

Cállate insignificante insecto¡¡ desde que llegue aquí empezaste a molestarme¡¡ y yo no te ise absolutamente nada¡¡ ¿Qué problemas tienes conmigo?¡

TUU¡¡ tu eres el problema¡¡ ya te dije que es por dos razones¡¡ 1. que intentes destruir mi planeta y 2. que tu….

¿Qué tu que?¡ anda¡¡ dilo¡¡ ¿tienes miedo insecto?¡ pues yo te diré mis dos razones 1. que interfieras en mis planes i 2 que tu no me prestes atención¡¡

Atención? ¿Qué tipo de atención hablas?..

ya olvídalo¡¡ no te interesa¡¡

Claro que me interesa zim¡¡ se trata de mi¡¡ anda dilo de una vez¡¡ ¿Qué tu tienes miedo de decírmelo? ¿Qué eres un cobarde zim? ¿Por qué no lo dices? Eh? EHH?¡

Que tu estupido cabezón no me prestes la minina atención¡¡, lo único que escucho de ti, son puras acusaciones de que soy un alíen¡¡

No sabia que te interesaría mucho, ¿desde cuando tu quieres atención mía?¡

Desde que llegue a este estupido planeta, con personas entupidas, y con cabezones como tu cubiertos de pura agua¡¡ QUIERO QUE ME PRESTES ATENCION¡¡

….Zim… ¿Qué tipo de atención es la que buscas?..Anda dímelo…

Pues yo..yo..agggg no lo sé¡¡ solo que…que…intentaras por una vez tratarme bien, oh cuando no este planeando nada malvado dejaras de acusarme¡¡

¿Por qué nunca dijiste que querías atención?¡ creí que lo único que querías es la menos atención por parte mía, además mi vida no es todo gloriosa me es difícil ponerle atención a alguien, yo solo me dedico a mi vida y pensar en mi mismo, pero…en esos momentos..también yo llego a la conclusión de que también quiero que TU me prestes atención…..

Pues estamos en las mismas… abecés también me es difícil prestarte a ti atención…eres un estupido cabezón humano, a veces tengo ganas de ..de…ahorcarte y darte unos buenos golpes¡¡ ESTUPIDO CABEZON¡¡

Deja de llamarme cabezón¡¡ me molesta¡¡ ¿Qué no entiendes?¡ me molesta que me llamen cabezón¡¡ me molesta que nadie me crea lo que digo¡¡ me molesta que todos me juzguen por lo que soy, me molesta que mi padre y mi hermana no me presten la mínima atención o que todas las personas se alejan de mi¡¡ ESTOY MOLESTO¡¡ Ni siquiera ahí alguien que me necesita¡¡ NADIEN ME NECESITA¡¡ al parecer solo estoy de mas aquí, al parecer vivo dioquis, al parecer… NADIEN EN ESTE MALDITO MUNDO ME QUIERE O ME NECESITA¡¡

¡!CALLATEEE¡¡ TE DIJE QUE YO TE NECESITO¡¡ TE NECESITO A MI LADO ESTUPIDO INSECTO¡¡ PORQUE Yo..yo…-zim calla de repente..

z..zim?¡..-dib se sorprende al escuchar todo esto que lentamente se acerca a zim.-

no..no te acerques…-contesto zim retrocediendo unos pasos atrás. Toda la clase entera estaba sorprendida al escuchar todo lo que dijeron, solo veían a estos dos.

En cuanto a dib empezaba a almacenar las palabras que había dicho zim es acaso que…¿zim siente algo por el?, dib se acerco asta zim, pero zim seguía retrocediendo a cada paso, pero dib insistía atrapándolo en la pared..

Por favor..dime..-le dijo dib mirando fijamente sus ojos

n..no…-zim intento escapar pero dib sujeta los brazos de zim en la pared

deja de intentar huir zim¡¡ si vas a decir algo dilo ahora mismo¡¡ .- contesto dib sinceramente acercándose unos cuantos milímetros de zim.

""zim veía fijo a dib, sus mejillas empezaban a tomar un tono rojizo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar lentamente, le costaba mirar a dib a los ojos, se sentía realmente nervioso. El resto de la clase solo mirada a estos dos, un gran silencio albergo en todo el cuarto, la señorita bitters no decía nada , solo estaba en su escritorio mirando a ellos dos, dib no se movía ningún sentimentro su mirada estaba fija a la de zim..

i..yo..yo.,.-zim empezó a tartamudear, dib pudo notar que se encontraba nervioso

¿Por qué estas nervioso?.- contesto dib al notar que temblaba

No..no..estoy nervioso¡¡.- contesto rápidamente zim al tratar de defenderse

Zim…estas temblando..no me digas que no tienes nada porque no te voy a creer…-contesto mirando aun sus ojos

De..déjame ir..-contesto zim al no encontrar otra excusa

No señor…no te dejare ir¡¡.- contesto dib sujetándolo mas fuerte para que no escapara

QUE ME SUELTES¡¡ .-grito zim moviéndose mas rápidamente

NO TE SOLTARE ZIM¡¡ DIME DE UNA VEZ¡¡ QUE TE SUCEDE¡¡.-Grito dib acercándose mas a zim, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo, y su rostro a unos cuantos milímetros de dib

¡!SABES CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA?¡ ERES TUU¡¡ .-grito zim

¡!PORQUE YO?¡ ANDA DIMELO¡¡.- grito también zim

¡!POR LO QUE ME ISISTE¡¡ POR TU CULPA AHORA TU ESTAS EN MI CABEZA¡¡

¡!MI CULPA?¡ YO NO TE EH ECHO NADA¡¡ ¿Y QUE ES ESO DE QUE ESTOY EN tu..cabeza………- dib fue bajando al tono de su voz y pone una cara seria, masomenos entendiendo lo que quería decir zim, pero tenia que averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas..

Zim al nota el tono de voz de dib la cual este se pone nervioso y esquiva su mirada, dib estira una de sus manos y sujeta la cara de zim lentamente volteándola asta mirarlo..

Anda..no tengas miedo, solo dímelo..-dib hablo con la voz mas tranquila, mirando dulcemente sus ojos…-

No lo se..yo….-zim no encontraba escapatoria alguna..

Dilo….

No..

¡!Dilo¡¡

"No¡¡

¡!DILOO¡¡

NOO¡¡

¡!DILOOOOO¡¡

QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI, HUMANO IDIOTA¡¡

Zim no soporto mas y le grito estas ultimas palabras, dib se encontraba sorprendido viendo a zim fijamente a sus ojos como tratando de descifrar si sus palabras eran ciertas, el cuerpo de zim comenzó a temblar y sus labios empezaban a temblarle, el resto de la clase miraban impactados por cierta declaración del mayor enemigo de dib, zim empezó a sentirse incomodo por el silencio que intento escapar pero..

Zim…-dib sujeta la mano de zim para evitar que este corriera

¡!SUELTAME¡¡ .-grito zim con la voz temblorosa, se arrepentía de haberle dicho su mayor secreto a dib..

Zim, tu también me gustas…..-dib le dijo finalmente a zim

O.o ¡¿Qué?¡ .- zim volteo a ver a dib sorprendo

Que tu también me gustas zim….-contesto de nuevo dib

Mientes…-contesto zim a un no creyéndole del todo

Zim, es verdad…eh intentado decírtelo desde ase mucho tiempo..pero no podía..-zim le contesto mirando a zim fijamente e los ojos

Es..es enserio?¡ ¿Cómo saber si no me engañas?¡.- contesto zim, quería creerle pero su inseguridad no le permitía..

Dib jala la mano de zim, jalándolo hacia sus brazos, este se acerca lentamente a zim y deposita un beso en sus labios, zim estaba estático sin saber que hacer o decir, el resto de la clase casi se les caía la mandíbula al ver esta escena que los dos estaban dando frente a toda la clase, finalmente zim poco a poco va a aceptando su beso correspondiéndole de inmediato a dib, ambos se encontraban abrazados besándose, pero por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar, la cual ambos se vieron a los ojos algo apenados..

¿me crees ahora?.-contesto dib mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba el rostro de zim .

Zim al ver los ojos de dib, supo que este hablaba con la verdad, zim abrazo a dib fuertemente, y su cabeza la recargaba sobre el pecho de dib…

En verdad no me engañas? ¿no es un truco tuyo?.- contesto zim, tratando de asegurarse si realmente era verdad.

Lo mismo podría pensar sobre ti, que intentas engañarme a mi zim. Pero es verdad todo lo que dije..te amo zim.-contesto dib abrazando con mucha ternura a zim

No..no te estoy engañando¡¡ es verdad te amo¡¡.-contesto zim mirando a los ojos a dib.

Dib solo se dedico a sonreírle y volver a besar a zim, pero son interrumpidos por uno…!¿aplausos?¡..ambos se separan y en ese momento recuerdan donde y con quienes se encontraban en ese momento la cual ambos se separan rápidamente y se sonrojan muchísimo.

Ya era hora de que ambos se declararan, empezaba a desesperarme en realidad..-contesto la señorita bitters acercándose a ambos.

u..usted..lo sabia?¡.-contestó nervioso dib

así es, lo sospeche desde ase rato. hoy han dado un gran avance tienen 10..

O.o pues..gra..gracias..-contesto dib sin entender

Zim se encontraba estático sin poder decir nada, dib volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, varios de los alumnos se pararon y empezaron a felicitar a dib por haberlo admitido, estrechando la mano de dib, zim se acerca y dice

¡!ALTO¡¡ Atrás apestosos¡¡ nadie toca a dib sin mi permiso nadienn¡¡.- zim grito empujando a unos cuantos niños y abrazando a dib como parte de su propiedad

Amm…zim..¿eres celoso verdad?¡

¿celoso yo?¡ para nada¡¡ ¿Qué te ase pensar eso?¡

..nada…solo decía..

Dib abraza por la cintura a zim y le susurra..

Felicidades zim, por tu conquista….

Zim sonríe y le responde,..

Felicidades por tu nuevo descubrimiento…..

Ambos se vuelven a besar, deseando así estar siempre…

FIN

**Lo ven fue muy corto XD jeje, pero bueno seguiré escribiendo ya que últimamente estoy inspirada jeje, claro terminare los fanfics que aun no termino D: esque siempre se me ocurren mas y mas y mas¡¡ que empiezo a escribir otra historia y me distraigo mucho y dejo muy abandonado el otro¡¡ pero si los terminare¡¡**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente¡¡**


End file.
